


Always

by bearabees



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Little My being a gremlin, M/M, Sweetness, Tears, hand holding, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: Snufkin returns from his winter travels with a daring tale that has Moomin having the big concern





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Boy do I love me a pair of Spring love doves~!

Every year, when Snufkin came home from winter, he was invited to have dinner at Moomin house with the Moomins, Little My, Snorkmaiden, Snork, and Sniff. He'd go only because of Moomin, who'd begged until he got teary eyed, which Snufkin had to cave into after seeing those sad oceanic eyes for the first time in months, looking forward to staring into them on a more exciting note. The Mumrik was ever so weak for Moomin, the few times he ever said no was concerning travels and a couple odd yet clever ideas, but for the most part, he'd give Moomin the world if he could.

For a while, he conversed with everyone while they ate, having been requested to tell his traveling tales. 'As Expected.' Snufkin thought, giving a weary smile at Moomin and his friends before starting to unfold one of his days to them.

"I came across a couple who asked for some help. They'd been robbed by a Highway man and lost their horse on their way to visit their families. Or so they told me."he paused to take a slow sip of his tea, deciding to put up a facade and invoke interest.

"Or so they told you?! What's that supposed to mean? Don't tell me that's it, Snufkin!"Little My stood up on her chair, hands on her hips,"You don't just start and leave a tale like that!" Hook, line, and sinker.

"Well, Little My. Maybe it is."

"You didn't try to help them find their horse or get a reward for finding the Highway man? Oh come on, I highly doubt you just walked them to some camp or town or something."

"Not even that."He set his cup down and his smile grew with his amusement. It was good to see Little My was still herself.

"Well come on Snufkin, what happened next?"Sniff spoke up, his eyes as bewildered as most in the room. Snufkin sat back in his chair from an empty plate, inhaling and exhaling before continuing his tale.

"I offered to catch some fish, which they took me up on. We all were to retire that night, wake up in the morning, continue on." He glanced to Moomin, their eyes locking as his smile grew,"But, unbeknownst to my knowledge, I was in danger!"he kicked under the table in exclamation, causing most of his audience to gasp and jump at the sound.

"SNUFKIN!"Little My hollered with a flushed expression, slamming her hands on the table in retaliation. The Vagabond couldn't help but chuckle heartily, yet he let out a sigh afterwords. It was growing late and he was growing tired.

"It was late at night, when suddenly, my tent was opened and I felt a hand on my ankle, trying to pull me out. Luckily, I had my knife near by and managed to slice one of them!" He gave Moomin a grin but it faltered as he noticed Moomin seemed a bit concerned before the troll was smiling again, tho his eyebrows remained perturbed. He chuckled half heartedly and then looked to the others,"I don't think they expected me to have a weapon on me because I heard murmuring outside. I grabbed my bag, used my knife to cut through the back of my tent, unfortunately, and exited that way. I then faced them, and boy were they shocked." he took another sip of his tea.

"My, what quick thinking, Snufkin. I know we are all relived to have you back safe and sound."Moominpapa had his elbows on the table, propping up his snout as he listened to Snufkin's story with great interest. 'Ah to be young' Snufkin could imagine him saying, a smile pulling on his lips.

"Ah, the youthful days.."

Snufkin couldn't help but laugh softly, looking at Moominpapa with a languid gaze,"I'll have to tell you about about the more exciting stuff I've gotten into. They fled after that, I guess they didn't want to deal with murder on their hands."He glanced to Moomin again, who looked rather sickly now at the mention of murder. Ever since Snorkmaiden's all seeing phase, Moomin had been more worried about him, and talk of dangerous encounters like his tale seemed to get to him,"If you don't mind, I'd like to excuse myself outside to the porch."

"Of course, Snufkin, would you like some more tea before you go outside?"Moominmama offered, smiling softly in understanding when Snufkin shook his head as he got up lazily, a hand on his stomach. Her cooking always did the trick after a long winter and he always felt at home afterwards.

"Just poke your head out the window or door if you need me."He walked to the door and stepped out, feeling a gentle spring welcoming breeze swirl around him.

He got himself up on the railing and pulled out his harmonica, bringing it to his lips after inhaling and puffing out into the handheld instrument. A soft familiar tune spun into the air and Snufkin heard the dining room noise die down a bit, a small smile tugging on his mouth as he played. He closed his eyes and let his memory do the work, having played this song many a time, for the same special people. 

The door opened and Snufkin went on playing, knowing who it was by the footsteps, he did however, open his eyes to meet Moomin's, whose were shining from the bright moonlight. The mumrik's heart fluttered and he closed his eyes again, the tune a bit stronger as he felt renewed energy. The peaceful atmosphere finally allowing Snufkin to relax.

"How often do you get into danger on your travels?"

There it was. Snufkin's melody ended and he pulled the instrument to his lap. He knew it had been coming. And he'd be honest with his words in this moment.

"Just about as much as we get into here, but sometimes it's a bit more threatening."

Moomin's ears fell and he scooted closer to Snufkin, worry ever so evident on his face,"I know you can't stay in one place year round.. but.. I do hope you are ever so careful next year when you leave.. If you never returned, I'd.."he trailed off, his tufts furrowing,"I don't know how I'd go on without my best friend.."

Snufkin felt his heart twist at the other's words, shifting so he could slide off the railing, putting his harmonica away,"Oh Moomintroll.."he took the trolls hands in his own, smiling softly at the other,"Should that ever happen.. as your best friend, I would want you to keep living on."

Moomin's eyes filled with tear that were quick to spill over, a small sob racking his shoulders as he held on tightly to Snufkin's palms, as if letting go would be the last he'd ever touch him,"How?" he asked desperately,"How would I be able to live if I knew.."he faltered and pulled Snufkin into a big hug, causing the Mumrik's to tense for a brief moment before patting his friends back.

"By listening to nature. I might not always be by your side, but my presence and our memories will always remain and spring will always have a new tune, even if I'm gone, will it not?"he gave a couple soothing rubs to Moomin's back as he became a shoulder to cry on, heart continuing to flitter and flutter at the emotions between shared between them. They remained this way for a moment before Snufkin pulled back and pressed a kiss to the troll's muzzle, feeling the soft warm flush dusting under the pristine clean fur. He loved how kept Moomin's was compared to him. Moomin often said he smelled of amaryllis and tulips on a spring dew morning, but that it would change with the seasons. How was very much the question, as Snufkin hardly had a proper bath.

"I'll always be with you, Moomintroll."

Moomin's eyes softened as Snufkin's fingers danced up his muzzle to his cheeks, cupping them and pressing his forehead to the others.

"Forever and always."


End file.
